¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?
by Lia Lerena
Summary: ¿Sabes Mello? A pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún me encuentro en noches como ésta, pensando en ti. Preguntándome si tus labios realmente sabían a chocolate. [Mello x Near] [Spoilers capítulo 99 del Manga en Adelante]


**Advertencias**: Yaio Mello x Near. Contiene spoilers del capítulo 99 del manga en adelante.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes mencionados no son de mi propiedad.

_Espero que les guste, y como siempre, críticas de todo tipo son aceptadas, y apreciadas: me ayudan a mejorar._**  
**

* * *

**¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Mello?**

¿Sabes algo, Mello?

Hoy me encontré pensando de nuevo en ti. No negaré que esto me altera. No me gusta volver a reflexionar sobre hechos ya ocurridos y finalizados.

Pero una y otra vez, mi mente vuelve a hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué alguien que fue criado para servir a la justicia, para _ser_ la justicia, acabó como tú?

Tu temperamento, tu carácter, tu adorable demencia. Tu sed de venganza.

Sé que no fui tan importante para ti como para haber sido la única razón.

Luego de la que sería la última vez que nos vimos, me enteré de que seguías persiguiendo a Kira. Por un breve instante, me pregunté si habrías ido a buscarlo solo. Cuando me enteré de que Matt te estaba ayudando, tuve que cerrar los ojos un instante para recordar quién era.

El chico pelirrojo. Era el más inteligente luego de nosotros dos.

¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo Mello¿Por qué sacaste a Matt de la caja de recuerdos oxidada y cubierta de polvo dónde estaban tus experiencias en Wammy's House?

Me preocupé. Haber cambiado a un grupo de mafiosos por un ex mejor amigo superdotado definitivamente me ponía en una franca desventaja.

¿Por qué él te ayudó¿Lealtad? Lo hubieses considerado estúpido. ¿Lástima? Lo hubieses matado antes que permitirlo. ¿Amor? Lo dudo. Tú no controlas tus emociones, pero seguramente él sí.

Tal vez estaba tan aburrido como nosotros dos. Tal vez recordaba la sonrisa de L y odiaba a Kira tanto como tú y yo.

Las cosas salieron como planeaste. Salvo por el pequeño detalle de su muerte. Sé que debes haber sentido verdadero dolor por eso. Te hundías en el vacío Mello, pero arrastraste al inocente Matt contigo. Después de todo, a la miseria le gusta la compañía.

¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi?

Eso te hubiese gustado. Y yo te hubiese seguido de buena gana.

¿Qué sentiste al saber que ibas a morir sin haber vivido?

¿Lloraste, Mello¿Gritaste¿O estabas tan drogado que ni siquiera reparaste en el instante en qué tu corazón se detuvo?

¿Cuáles fueron tus últimos pensamientos¿Para _quién_ fueron? Furia por no haber podido vengar a L, tristeza por la muerte de Matt. ¿Autocompasión, quizás?

¿Hubo algún pequeño pensamiento para mí, Mello¿Aunque sea uno?

Lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado es haber muerto. Ya no te quedaba nada. Ni siquiera tu belleza.

¿Sabes algo más, Mello? Eres la única persona en este mundo a quién podría llamar _amigo_ alguna vez. Me entristece pensar que yo te conozco a ti mucho más de lo que tu pudiste conocerme a mí jamás. Yo conozco tus miedos, tus debilidades, tus fortalezas. ¿Sabrías tu las mías?

Lo dudo.

Es una verdadera pena. Somos como estas piezas de aquí. Si coloco la de la esquina superior derecha sobre la pequeña rectangular, ambas encajan a la perfección.

Yo necesitaba alguien que me ofreciese protección, y tú alguien a quién someter.

Yo necesitaba tus brazos a mi alrededor, y tú me necesitabas retorciéndome debajo de ti.

¿Tenían tus labios sabor a chocolate¿Sería tu cuerpo tan cálido como tu sonrisa cuando eras un niño¿La sonrisa de que yo, sin saberlo, te robé? Como la de la foto que aún guardo, al lado del rosario que llevabas a todas partes. ¿Cuándo te volviste católico¿Cuando llegaste a la conclusión de que haber sobrevivido tanto era un milagro? O probablemente para recordarte a ti mismo que aún existía la esperanza de obtener en la muerte la paz que no tuviste en vida.

Nunca voy a tener la respuesta para tantas preguntas. Y vaya que me gustaría, así podría dejar de darle vueltas inútiles al asunto.

¿Quieres que te cuente un último secreto Mello?

A pesar de los años, a pesar de las heridas, aún te extraño. Aún te necesito Mello. Aún quiero llorar cada vez que pienso en ti, maldita sea.

* * *

**Mil gracias a Wilkilén y Toxic.Secrets por betear, así que se lo dedico a ellas, a pesar de sus crueles e infundadas acusaciones.  
**


End file.
